Quién va a rezar por mí
by Sul Kuznetsov
Summary: [TWT] La niña es mitad invierno, mitad verano y un vacío por igual. El hombre una vez profanó la tierra tanto, que hasta Dios se asqueó de su creación.


**Quién va a rezar por mí.**

 **ADV:** se mencionan _condiciones_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

La niña está allí.

Tiene los piecitos de flor y las piernas de tallo largo que envuelven en su tacto de terciopelo la oscuridad del mundo. Se mueve entre diatribas de las cinco de la tarde y sus uñas rositas rascan la madera del piso quizá buscando qué cosa.

La niña camina.

Vive entre gigantes de cuerpos desmembrados y las pesadillas que no la dejan dormir. Hay un cierto murmullo que la arrulla, quizá sea el viento que mece todo a su paso, o quizá sea su propia respiración agitada. Busca un cariño y un consuelo que no la quiere con él, pero tampoco la quiere dejar ir con alguien más.

La niña exhala estrellas.

Los pechos núbiles se agitan un tanto, pues es mitad verano y mitad invierno y un vacío por igual. Cuando cada prenda cae, su cuerpo durmiente encuentra sosiego en la niñez —pura, inocente y feliz—, pero ésta ya no se encuentra ahí. Ahora está oscura y rebalsando en pecados.

Tiene la boca pequeñita y esta se vuelve un poquito más pequeña cuando entra en la tina; es callada, tiene dientecitos de porcelana y luego sus ojos lo encuentran.

El hombre la mira.

El hombre que camina por la existencia con las llaves para descubrir sus secretos y danza entre los cadáveres de muertas esperanzas que figuran en su camino. Ella se muere por demostrarle a él cuán equivocado está.

El hombre avanza.

Lo encuentra y recuerda las elucubraciones, una, dos, tres… estas se funden y la abrazan mientras él se sienta en el filo de la tina. Se pregunta si ella lo recuerda; si alguien es capaz de recordarla con rencor o en algarabía pues ella misma no se recuerda.

Su alma está inquieta, el deseo y su amor no la calientan; hay una mano áspera, una que le vuelve la piel de trapo desgastado, con garras finas de diamantes y los chorros de sangre le corren desde la frente cuando él la acaricia. Cuando amanece entre sus brazos pero es invisible e incluso, por más que trata, nadie la reconoce ni la necesita.

El hombre le retira el parche.

Ella espera tranquila, sin rencor, pues es una caricia de dedos fríos con sangre como magma inquieto. Se supone que el fuego nunca es tan alentador, ni el frío tan aterrador. Como el mentiroso que dice _nunca lo haré_ , él acaricia las pestañas marrones y acerca su rostro al de ella.

La niña se hunde en el vientre materno.

Pues a ella le dijeron que todos venimos del agua.

—En silencio tienes otra cara.

(te ves más bonita cuando luchas—

cuando no te callas y tus palabras muerden,

mientras abres tu boquita de fresa

y todo arde a tu alrededor).

La niña se queda en silencio.

El hombre la acaricia como naturaleza muerta.

Él teme que ella se deshaga entre sus dedos rasposos de la nada y la arranquen de sus brazos. Entonces sus ojos buscan el (los) de ella, porque ese dedo sigue tocando las pestañas y la ceja pelirroja que es como una senda al infierno. Ella se vuelve pequeña y menuda.

Y los hombres que la han tocado han encontrado el cielo sobre la tierra.

La niña quiere decirle, entiende que se fuera y ella estuviera condenada, pues lo estamos todos aquellos que no somos amados por Dios, pero la caricia es falaz, es incierta y la lengua acaricia no una, dos, o tres. La lengua es áspera y pesada, es demasiado húmeda y a ella le acaricia las pestañas y luego un poco más arriba en su ceja para luego bajar de nuevo.

La niña es mitad arma y mitad flor.

Ella se queda quieta en la bañera, se cubre pudorosa los senos núbiles y cierra sus piernas quizá con miedo, quizá con excusa de los momentos de ayer. La lengua se extiende, sus labios se abren para exclamar algo, y entonces el músculo se abre paso entre la cuenca. Las noches se pasan sin dormir y ella se muere de amor cuando entra toda de cuajo, viperina y un escozor le recorre a ella la espina dorsal.

—Como que te va mejor.

(no estás más guapa

sino que un poco más muerta).

La niña no puede encontrar el hilo de la conversación. Esta se vuelve un río de aguas benévolas como las que cubren su cuerpo, empero la atención está en la lengua, esta entra de nuevo, es un tirón el que siente, son su cerebro y corazón, con todo y las venas de la ciudad que representa su cuerpo (y el hombre que en su arrogancia quiere conquistar el mundo).

La cuenca es cavernosa y húmeda, hay una segregación purulenta que parece haber sido decidida desde el útero materno, esta viene acompañada del sabor de la sangre como a muerto y como a vivo, quererte esconder o tratar de rezar el final traerá y nada puedes hacer.

La niña suelta una exclamación gemebunda.

Su espalda se arquea hacia el frente cuando la lengua rodea la cuenca y luego entra y sale, dos, cinco, diez veces y sus senos se inflamaban también, tanto como si quisieran herirla a ella y adorarlo a él.

 _¿Y quién va a adorarme?_

El hombre profanó la tierra una vez, que incluso Dios se asqueó de su creación.

El hombre continúa acariciando con su lengua la cuenca cavernosa del ojo arrancado ese fatídico día, mientras la mano desciende por el cuerpo de madre naturaleza y toca todo aquello que las bondades de Dios le dan a su alcance.

La reina de fuego y espinas de metal jadea en la voz baja, porque Dios nos observa a todos desde el paraíso, y así en la tierra como en el cielo, todos estamos muertos desde que nacemos…

La niña vacila, pues el sentimiento está dentro de su carne y sus entrañas calientitas, es un sentimiento primitivo que le envuelve el corazón mientras él profana su bondad.

La niña respira y se encuentra a sí misma deseando que no pare.

El hombre la marchita.

La niña se aferra.

(pero si algo sé sobre ti,

es que no he visto a nadie, jamás,

con tantas ganas de vivir)

Gritando.

Y la niña eres tú.


End file.
